Shipping companies may use geofences for fleet tracking and management. Geofencing is a technique for monitoring and providing an alert in response to the movement of an electronic device, such as a computing device within a vehicle or a mobile device, into or out of a prescribed area around which a geofence is defined. A geofence is thus determined with reference to a geographical area. Location data from the electronic device is compared with coordinate ranges of the geofence to determine whether the electronic device is inside or outside the geofence.
Shipping companies often maintain geofences around important places, including but not limited to storage yards, client sites, maintenance sites, rest areas, among others. When a vehicle enters or exits a geofenced area, alerts can be provided and logs created.
However, the creation of such geofenced areas is typically done manually, which may be burdensome. Further, sometimes areas that are important to the company may not be properly configured with geofences. In other cases, the company may not know about areas that may be important to geofence.